1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiver hitch systems and more particularly pertains to a new utility vehicle hitch device for securing an utility attachment to a utility vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of receiver hitch systems is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,292 describes a device for connecting to an all terrain vehicle to transport objects. Another type of receiver hitch system is U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,072 having a system being coupled to an all terrain vehicle for allow utility attachments to being coupled to the all terrain vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,275 has a hitch being coupled to an all terrain vehicle to allow implements coupled to the all terrain vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that has certain improved features accomodating utility attachments of different hitch heights.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a receiver portion and a coupler portion at differing heights to receive utility attachments of different heights.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new utility vehicle hitch device that allows utility attachments having tow bars to being coupled to the all terrain vehicle.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a mounting portion being designed for being coupled to the utility vehicle. A stanchion portion is coupled to the mounting portion whereby the stanchion portion is designed for being positioned in a spaced relationship to the utility vehicle. A receiver portion is coupled to the stanchion portion whereby the receiver portion extends outwardly from the stanchion portion opposite the mounting portion. The stanchion portion is designed for receiving a hitch member whereby the receiver portion secures the utility attachment to the utility vehicle when the utility attachment is coupled to the hitch member.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.